Viaje de ultimo año
by Denisse Marukura
Summary: Ultimo año de preparatoria donde besas por primera vez o por ultima vez a quien te gusta, bueno hay tambien viajes como el mio inusual que tuve a Amstredam, Holanda. Este fic pertenece al reto "De viajes e insinuaciones!" de la "comunidad: mundo bakugan!"


**Viaje de ultimo año**

**Por: Deni Marukura**

**Capitulo 1: Amsterdam Holanda **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Narracion Sellon.

Estamos en este elegante salon les platicare porque, bueno primero estamos en nuestra graduacion de preparatoria, de que sirve la preparatoria bueno pues puras desveladas y no de fiestas de estudio para no reprovar el año bueno deciamos que ivamos a hacer amigos para toda la vida hasta ese viaje.

(Se ven Sellon, Fabia, Ren, Anubias, Zenet, Sid, Julie, Dan, Runo, Shun, Alice, Mira, Ace, Keith, Lena y Baron bien vestidos en pose para una foto pero como siempre esta el tarado que la arruina en este caso Dan).

-Vamos chicos sus maletas rapido o nos deja el avion-dijo Fabia mi gran amiga.

Todos subieron queriamos llegar a Amsterdam, Holanda. Si lo se raro pero bueno despues de unas "lindas" horas de viaje llegamos a nuestro destino obviamente todos bajamos del avion para conocer Amsterdam como ya todo estaba reservado y toda la cosa solo tomamos un tramsporte para llegar al hotel.

-Me toca dormir sola-dijo Fabia.

-Zenet, Vas a dormir en el piso-dije yo.

-No es justo la ves pasada me toco en el suelo-dijo Zenet haciendo berrinche-Me dormire contigo-dijo Zenet.

-Prefiero dormir en ese sillon se ve comodo-dije yo.

-Pues listo tu dormiras en el sillon-dijo Fabia.

Bueno seguire con mi narracion creimos que la noche mas recordada iba a hacer la de la graduacion pero no esa noche inolvidable fue la ultima que pasamos aqui en Amsterdam.

(Se escucha la cancion On the floor de Jenifer Lopez ft. Pitbull en un antro muy adornado para verano)

-Ya dinos Zeneth-dijo Fabia.

-No-dijo Zenet.

-Andale-dijo Fabia.

-Pues ya callate wey me tire al botones del hotel-dijo Zenet enojada.

-Al nalgoncito-dije yo.

-Pues claro que no no les voy a decir-dijo Zenet.

Zenet y Fabia eran mis 2 grandes amigas en el mundo.

-Zenet si no nos dices vamos a pensar que fue cualquiera y que eres una zorrita-dije yo le tenia que decir algo a mi amiga.

-Ay no me digas que a todas las que habren las piernas les dices zorritas-dijo Zenet.

-No no no una cosa es hacer pipi y otra es que te vallas al arbolito que esta atras del antro por tomar 6 cervesas y ya no aguantas-dijo Fabia.

-Fuero parte ustedes me hicieron casita-dijo Zenet.

-Ya Zenet cuentanos, yo si les conte cuando tuve mi primera vez con Ren-dijo Fabia con cara de perro triste.

-67 veces de hecho-dije yo se empezo a reir Zenet-A ver Baron Letoy?-dije yo.

-A ver no les voy a contestar, mi silencio otorga-dijo Zenet.

-Otorga que, y despues te quejas de que repruebas literatura-dijo Fabia.

-A ver ya, con Shun Kazami?-dije yo ella hizo un silvido y se callo.

-No te lo guardes-dijo Fabia.

-Emm con Ace Grit?-dije yo.

-No-dijo Zenet.

-Dan?-dijo Fabia.

-Uyy que bolas-dije yo.

-Wuacala que asco, el tiene a su Runo-dijo Zenet.

A ver para que entienndan el siempre se quita la ropa a la mayor probocacion.

-Ay no encerio, voy a guacariar-dijo Zenet.

-No digas esa palabra que me da asco-dijo Fabia.-Anda ya dinos por favor-dijo haciendo voz chiple.

-No ya si me tire a alguien o no no les diria-dijo Zenet.

-Bueno pues a la proxima no dejes pistas-dijo Fabia.

Pues si porque ayer encontramos Fabia y yo un condon en nuestro baño.

-Y si no era mio-dijo Zenet.

-A entonces de quien?, ni modo que Sellon se alla acostado con uno-dijo Fabia solo la mire.

-Eso fue especialmente ofensivo Fabia-dije yo.

-Ay Sellon sigues super monjis-dijo Fabia.

-No soy super monjis-dije yo enojada.

-A ver, a ver quien fue?-dijo Fabia viendo a Zenet a los ojos.

-Mis abogados no me permiten hacer ningun comentario-dijo Zenet en asento español.

-Tus abogados?-dije Yo.

-Bueno ya dinos como estuvo-dijo Fabia.

-Estuvo...estuvo super lindo es un chico que ni en sueños te imaginarias que fuera tan lindo -Dijo Zenet, la jalamos hasta el baño donde habia unos sillones de espera.

-Todo cuentalo, mas-dijo Fabia.

-Bueno fue super despasito super cuidadoso-dijo Zenet.

afuera entrando al otro baño.

-Es que, ya saves queria que nos quedaramos en la cama-dijo Ren.

-No manches es tu amiga y tienes novia-dijo Sid.

Esto para que vean que los hombres si van al baño juntos a hablar de chicas.

-Que querias que hiciera?-dijo Ren-a parte ni te hagas el santo-dijo Ren.

-Que? pero ella esta soltera, yo soltero-dijo Sid.

-Buen punto-dijo Ren.

-Pero tu? te tiraste a su mejor amiga-dijo Sid.

-Bueno fue porque estabamos tomados y ella y yo solos en el jaquici (O como deminos se escriba) pues ya saves-dijo Ren.

-En cerio en el jaquici?-dijo Sid.

-Si, si en el jaquici-dijo Ren.

-Y que te dijo o que?-dijo Sid.

-Pues que era un chico increible, que si no fuera por Fabia y porque eramos amigos, y pues porque lleva pensando en mi desde los 3 años de prepa-dijo Ren.

En el otro baño.

-Y que se moria por mi hace 3 años-dijo Zenet.

En el otro baño.

-Pues es una chica uyyy y luego pues la veo en la cama asi desnudita viendome con unos ojitos uyyy-dijo Ren-Pero no manches es como mi hermana-dijo Ren.

En el otro baño.

-Y luego se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lagrimas-dijo Zenet.

-Lloro?-dije yo.

-No no no porque que cursileria que un chico te llore en pleno pues ya saven-dijo Zenet.

en el otro baño.

-Pues ya es todo pero es la mejor amiga de mi novia-dijo Ren.

-Se lo vas a decir?-dijo Sid.

-Pues no...-dijo Ren.

-Eres mi heroe-dijo Sid.

En el otro baño

-Ay es que asi esta increible, hacer el amor con el...-dijo Fabia.

-A ver a ver a ver por una vez podemos no hablar de lo maravilloso que es hacer el amor con Ren-dije yo.

-Sellon, no es tes triste algun dia tu tambien lo haras con alguien-dijo Fabia.

-Yo que tu le reviento la boca-me dijo Zenet-al cabo aqui la joven tiene curitas, verdad?-dijo Zenet.

-No, no tengo, pero tengo condones y de sabores-dijo la joven.

-Sabes que si dale uno nuevo porque el que tenia se ahogo-dijo Fabia.

-Ya no quiero hablar de ese tema ni quiero hablar de ese chico-dijo Zenet.

-bueno vamos a divertirnos-dijo Fabia salimos del baño y nos topamos con Ren y Sid que estaban en la mesa.

-Sid me siento mal tengo que hacer algo-dijo Ren.

-Pues dile-dijo Sid.

-Hola-dijo Ren maldito sinico.-Sellon quiero hablar contigo-dijo Ren.

-Bueno dime?-dije yo.

-Ven-dijo Ren y me jalo hasta afuera.

ya que estabamos afuera.

-Sellon, te amo y me acabo de dar cuenta de eso por lo de ayer-dijo Ren.

-Y Fabia?-dije yo.

-La cortare porque ayer pues ayer-dijo Ren pero dejo de hablar y me beso con pasion en ese momento Fabia hiba saliendo.

-Ren-dijo Fabia llorando.

-Fabia, lo nuestro no puede seguir ayer ayer te puse el cuerno con Sellon-dijo Ren

-Sellon, eres una zorr-dijo Fabia enojada y salio corriendo.

Adentro

-Y ayer como te la pasaste?-dijo Sid.

-Pues bien, Por?-dijo Zenet.

-Porque tu y yo, yo y tu pues...-dijo Sid.

-Eras tu?-dijo Zenet.

-Si acuerdate cuando fuimos por mas tequila nos caimos y sucedio en el piso-dijo Sid.

-Sid, traias condon cierto?-dijo Zenet.

-Sobre eso no no traia-dijo Sid.

-Entonces puede que este embarazada-dijo Zenet.

-Pero tu me dijiste que traias pastillas-dijo Sid.

-De menta, pastillas de menta-dijo Zenet.

-Entonces, vamos a ser padres-dijo Sid.

-Creo que si-dijo Zenet.

Afuera.

-Porque se lo dijiste?-dije yo.

-Tenia que decirselo-dijo Ren.

-Alice, Shun vieron a donde fue Fabia?-dije yo.

-Si fue al puente del barrio rojo-dijo Shun.

-Gracias-dije yo recordando lo que dijimos ayer.

Flashback

-Que se sentira tirarse de este puente?-dijo Fabia.

-Quien sabe-dije yo.

-Ay que hacer una promesa-dijo Fabia- Nos tiraremos del puente el ultimo dia que estemos aqui juntas-dijo Fabia extendiendo su meñique.

-Okay-dije yo extendiendo y entre lazando mi dedo meñique.

Fin de Flashback

O no se va a lanzar del puente tengo que correr llegar antes de que se tire. Y si ay estaba a punto de subir la barda para saltar.

-Fabia-grite.

-Que quieres zorrita?-dijo Fabia.

-Deja de insultarme te lo explicare-dije yo.

-No-dijo Fabia.

-Bueno ya no quieres ser mi amiga bueno-dije para subir la barda y dejarme caer al rio del barrio rojo.

-Sellon-escuche el grito de Fabia.-tengo que hacer algo-dijo Fabia se quito sus zapatos y se lanzo al rio.- Sellon, Sellon-gritaba.

-Aqui estoy-dije detras de ella.

-Idiota me asustaste-dijo Fabia.

-Cumplimos nuestra promesa-dijo Sellon.

-Cierto-dijo Fabia.

-Fabia...-dije pero me interrumpio.

-Sellon si quieres ser la novia de Ren adelante quedare como si no ubiera pasado nada entre el y yo-dijo Fabia.

-Gracias-dije abrazandola.

-Ven salgamos y vamos al hotel de seguro ya estan todos alla-dijo Fabia.

Salimos y ya se veia el sol toda la madrugada platicando con Zenet que rapido se fue el tiempo. Cuando llegamos al hotel estaba Ren, Zenet y Sid en nuestra habitacion.

-Les tenemos una noticia-dijeron Sid y Zenet.

-Cual?-dijimos Fabia y yo.

-Vamos a ser Padres-dijo Zenet.

-Zenet felicidades igual Sid-dijo Fabia.

-Sellon, ya que cortamos yo y Fabia, quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Ren.

-Si-dije yo besandolo.

-Bueno vamos a descansar mañana tenemos un vuelo que tomar-dijo Fabia.

-Bueno-dijo Sid se despidio de Zenet y Ren de Sellon.

-Veras que te volveras a enamorar-dije yo para animar a Fabia.

-Sabes tambien le puse el cerno con tu hermano Anubias-dijo Fabia.

-Con mi hermano?-dije yo.

-Si, pero ustedes shhh no escucharon nada-dijo Fabia.

A la mañana siguiente todos fuimos al aeropuerto para tomar el avion todos con sus vidas cambiadas.

Fin.

**Bueno aqui esta mi fic por el reto del mes de "Comunidad: muno bakugan!" espero y les haya gustado y si no les gusto lo entiendo ando estresada mañana tengo un examen asi que **

**Chao.**


End file.
